Motoboy - Rafa Masen
by seeusouperva
Summary: Dia dos namorados é quando todo mundo tem um encontro: aquele casal que acabou de se conhecer, o que acabou de se casar ainda em plena lua de mel, aqueles que estavam casados há décadas e até aqueles que estão fazendo de tudo para não matar o outro numa tentativa desesperada de reviver os bons momentos. (Sinopse completa na fic)


**One Shot - Semana dos namorados**

 **Motoboy**

 **By: Rafa Masen**

 **Notas da história**

 **Obs.** 100% Beward

 **Obs.** História para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

 **Sinopse:** Dia dos namorados é quando todo mundo tem um encontro: aquele casal que acabou de se conhecer, o que acabou de se casar ainda em plena lua de mel, aqueles que estavam casados há décadas e até aqueles que estão fazendo de tudo para não matar o outro numa tentativa desesperada de reviver os bons momentos.

Por isso, nesta data os restaurantes românticos eram cheios e as pizzarias vazias a não ser pelos chamados que os motoboys recebem das pessoas solitárias.

* * *

Parei em frente a pizzaria, tirei o capacete e o deixei sobre a moto. Passei as mãos no meu cabelo por puro hábito sabia que estava bagunçando ainda mais e não ligava já que não tinha nada a fazer contra isso.

Suspirei sabendo que deveria me apressar, afinal essa era uma noite bastante cheia, mas fiquei um tempinho olhando para a fila imensa no restaurante francês que tinha do outro lado da rua. Em dias normais, a pizzaria estaria lotada, mas no dia dos namorados eram lugares assim – todos metidos a chique e cheios de romantismo – é que atraiam mais clientes enquanto nós ficávamos com as entregas.

-Cullen, mexa-se tem muito serviço lá dentro – meu colega parou sua moto ao lado da minha muito mais animado do que o normal o que me fez rir.

-E ai, Emmett, como está a noite?

-Três boquetes e duas rapidinhas até agora – ele riu tirando o capacete – eu adoro o dia dos namorados!

Entramos na pizzaria vazia encontrando as meninas loucas atendendo o telefone que não parava de tocar nenhum minuto. Por mais que os restaurantes estivessem cheios de casais, ainda havia muitas casas cheias com casais que não conseguiram uma babá, outros que não estavam a fim de sair e principalmente de pessoas solitárias. Muitas delas muito bem com essa situação, mas outras nem tanto, bastante chateadas ou desesperadas para mudar isso nem que seja momentaneamente e era exatamente isso que deixava Emmett e os outros caras animados.

Muitas mulheres pediam pizza nesse dia para ter uma companhia masculina ou apenas um contato nem que fosse rápido, então, especialmente nessa data, éramos constantemente assediados pelas clientes.

Acredito que isso se deva ao fato de que motoboys vira e mexe se tornam personagem de filme pornô e é uma das fantasias sexuais mais recorrentes, o sexo quente e duro com um cara estranho que vai te fazer gozar e você nunca mais vai ver ou talvez porque a solidão faça com que isso aconteça com muita frequência, principalmente no dia de hoje.

Os outros caras também estavam se gabando de toda a atenção que tinham recebido em suas entregas anteriores. Emmett era de longe quem tinha se dado melhor e não era como se ele fosse o mais bonito ou coisa assim, era que o cara não tinha nenhum tipo de vergonha e colocava o pau dentro da caixa de pizza sem nem pensar suas vezes, como ele contava agora fazendo os outros rirem.

Estava me divertindo com eles, rindo das histórias absurdas, mas no fundo, me sentindo azarado por não tanta sorte que meus colegas, já que até aquela hora eu já tinha feito cinco entregas e nem ao menos foram para mulheres.

Ficamos ali, esperando os pedidos ficarem prontos e termos para onde ir. Quando finalmente sai – me sentindo bastante esperançoso – eu pensava na vida que estava levando.

Agora pouco estava rindo de Emmett e suas loucuras para seduzir nas entregas até com uma ponta de repreensão, mas não faz muito tempo eu era como ele, ou até um pouco pior – ri me lembrando – fazer um buraco na caixa de pizza, colocar o pau dentro e depois exibi-lo para uma cliente gostosa era a mais leve das minhas estratégias para conseguir sexo e por mais que o dono da pizzaria fosse muito amigo de meu pai, eu quase perdi meu emprego por uma noite de sexo.

É claro que eu adorava tudo aquilo, mas eu estava a cada dia me sentindo mais vazio e com vontade de ter um corpo quente em minha cama todas as noites, o mesmo corpo.

Era por isso que o restaurante romântico de comida francesa na frente da pizzaria tinha me chamado tanta a atenção enquanto me perguntava se daqui a um ano, no próximo dia dos namorados eu poderia estar em um deles com a minha garota.

Porém, enquanto isso não acontecia, eu estava mais do que disposto a aproveitar a noite do dia dos namorados e conseguir alguma atenção, mas na primeira casa que fui quem me atendeu foi um cara de cabelo comprido, sem camisa e muito musculoso que estava sorrindo demais para cima de mim, evitei contato visual quando devolvi seu troco e lhe desejei boa noite. Esse não era o tipo de contato que eu estava querendo, nem o tipo de pessoa que eu queria seduzir.

Na casa seguinte, fui recebido por um adolescente gordo com restos mortais da última pizza que comeu em sua camiseta, nós mal tínhamos trocado meia dúzia de palavras quando eu fui embora e antes mesmo de fechar a porta o rapaz já estava com um pedaço de pizza na boca.

O próximo lugar que parei, finalmente foi uma mulher que abriu a porta para mim. Na verdade, foi uma adolescente. Assim que abriu a porta, ela suspirou chamando a atenção de outras cinco meninas que ficaram dando risadinhas e cochichando. Sorri para elas e acenei. Mal a porta tinha fechado e eu já estava rindo quando uma delas gritou: Aquele é o meu futuro marido!

Quando a porta da outra casa foi aberta, entreguei a pizza para um senhor muito velho. Ele pagou 22.75 em moedas de cinco centavos. Fiquei quase uma hora esperando que ele juntasse o valor.

Só faltava uma pizza para eu entregar antes de ter de voltar a pizzaria para pegar mais entregas e já tinha aceitado que essa noite não seria minha depois de todas essas entregas sem sorte. Talvez Emmett deva ter dado instruções para as meninas do telefone deixar as entregas femininas nas mãos dele... Não seria a primeira vez que ele faria isso.

Toquei a campainha desanimado e precisei tocar mais duas vezes antes de ouvir algum movimento na casa e demorou mais um longo tempo até a porta ser destrancada. Eu estava bufando, cheio de pressa e sem paciência depois daquele velhinho, doido para ir logo dali quando a porta é aberta por uma linda mulher.

Algumas vezes durante o tempo em que eu estava nesse emprego, eu aprendi a não me surpreender com o que quer que aparecesse por detrás da porta. De verdade, eu já vi de tudo, presenciei desde festas comuns de aniversario, reuniões entre amigos, de trabalho e jantares em família. Infelizmente não fiz entregas apenas em ambientes de paz, já presenciei brigas feias entre família e em bairros perigosos ou situações constrangedoras como na vez em que cheguei no meio de um parto desses que se faz dentro de casa, ou nos diversos casais que foram interrompidos no meio do sexo quando a pizza chegou e sem falar nas surubas que eu já vi acontecendo.

Sem falar, é claro, nas situações que são planejadas simplesmente para nos constranger e no quanto era comum algumas pessoas atenderem a porta sem roupa, por exemplo, só para pegar o motoboy desprevenido.

Já estava nesse emprego há quase quatro anos e eu não me surpreendia mais com esse tipo de coisa, não depois de tanto tempo, ou melhor, era isso que eu pensava até que aquela porta na cobertura finalmente foi aberta.

Uma mulher de lindos olhos castanhos olhou para mim cheia de desprezo e desinteresse, ao contrário de mim que só faltei cair de joelhos diante de tanta beleza.

Seu rosto delicado, seus lábios cheios, os cabelos presos em um coque não tão bem feito faziam uma bela visão, mas o que me arrebatou de verdade foi seu corpo. Ela estava vestida apenas com um robe molhado, todo transparente por causa da água e era visível que ela tinha acabado de sair do banho.

Não sei ao certo quanto tempo eu permaneci ali, sem palavras admirando aquele corpo que parecia ser esculpido, cada detalhe cada centímetro como se fosse uma encomenda vinda direto dos meus sonhos mais eróticos só para mim, só para o meu prazer.

-Onde está a pizza? – ela me perguntou sua voz ainda mais cheia de desprezo do que seu olhar e eu sorri estendendo a caixa.

-Bem aqui, moça.

-Coloque na mesa para mim, vou pegar seu dinheiro – passei pela porta que ela manteve aberta e ao invés de fazer o que ela pediu fiquei parado olhando enquanto ela passava por mim e se curvava para pegar o dinheiro em uma gaveta.

Tive que me segurar pra não gemer quando ela se curvou e pude ter uma boa visão de sua bunda. Inevitavelmente, meu pau se contorceu dentro da calça e eu dei mais um passo na direção dela, atraído, atordoado, excitado.

Assim que pegou o dinheiro, ela veio em direção a mim. A linda mulher ainda tinha um desinteresse estampado em seu rosto mesmo que ao olhar para o seu corpo parecesse que ela me queria tanto quanto eu. A cada passo seu robe infame deixava ainda mais a mostra seu corpo maravilhoso e quando se aproximou o suficiente, ela colocou o dinheiro no meu bolso e deliberadamente passou a mão no meu pau.

-Não precisa de troco, você pode ficar com ele – assenti sem palavras, cheio de tesão e a respiração ofegante. Cada vez que respirava, sentia seu cheiro delicioso, morangos que exalavam de seus cabelos e de sua pele me deixando com tanta água na boca quanto ao observar seus mamilos ficando duros a medida que meu pau também ficava.

Eu não disse nada, continuei olhando para ela, para o seu corpo imaginando um jeito de não deixar aquela casa sem antes aproveitar de seu corpo exuberante, mas quando olhei para ela, seu rosto não dizia nada, mas não estava tão esperançoso quanto a isso. Sem que eu esperasse, enquanto eu a observava, ela levantou a tampa da caixa que ainda estava em minhas mãos e pegou uma fatia de pizza dando uma boa olhada para ela antes de devolver para a caixa.

-Está com fome? – perguntou olhando para mim e ela mesmo respondeu antes que eu pudesse ao menos processar a pergunta – porque eu estou e agora vou comer.

Dizendo isso ela tirou a caixa de minhas mãos e jogou para longe antes de segurar em meu pescoço e me beijar. Cheio de entusiasmo eu retribui o beijo e logo minhas mãos percorriam seu corpo segurando seus seios maravilhosos que há muito me chamavam.

Puxei seu corpo contra o meu segurando sua bunda com força, fazendo com que ela sentisse minha ereção. Afastei minha boca para gemer quando ela rebolou seu corpo contra o meu e sem que eu pudesse esperar ela me empurrou para o sofá que havia ali.

Assim que cai sentado ela estava sobre mim, sentada em meu colo me beijando ao mesmo tempo em que tirava minhas roupas da frente. Ela me livrou de minha jaqueta e eu tirei minha camiseta enquanto a linda mulher tirava minha calça.

Acompanhando os movimentos, ela se ajoelhou em minha frente livrando meus pés dos sapatos para que minhas calças finalmente saíssem do meu corpo. Do chão, ela olhou para dentro de meus olhos antes de tocar em mim, punhetando meu pau que já estava mais do que pronto e cada movimento ia me deixando ainda mais excitado.

Eu estava esperando que ela se aproximasse e chupasse meu pau com aquela boca bonita, mas ela pegou uma camisinha de algum lugar e me vestiu vindo para cima de mim. Ela posicionou meu pau em sua entrada pronta para sentar nele, mas eu a parei segurando sua cintura e toquei sua boceta para ter a certeza de que ela estava pronta pra mim gemendo quando tinha meus dedos dentro de si.

-Você está tão pronta...

-É que comecei antes de você chegar, na verdade estava quase terminando. Vamos... vamos logo com isso – ela apoiou as mãos em meus ombros e fechou os olhos enquanto meu pau invadia seu corpo por completo.

Maravilhado com aquela mulher incrível sentada no meu pau, eu acariciei sua coxa segurando sua bunda com força e aproveitando enquanto ela descia e subia em mim. Suas mãos estavam em meu cabelo e puxaram para junto dela beijando meus lábios, num beijo tão erótico quanto as reboladas que ela dava em meu pau e quando tivemos que respirar ela guiou meu rosto para seus peitos e obedientemente eu os beijei e reverenciei enquanto balançava lindamente.

O aperto delicioso de sua boceta, seus gemidos, seus peitos em minha boca, seus dedos puxando meus cabelos com força e minhas mãos em sua bunda gostosa me fizeram gozar com força abraçando o corpo delicioso que desmoronou sobre o meu.

Levou algum tempo para meu corpo parar de tremer depois que gozei.

Eu não conseguia juntar meus pensamentos, não conseguia respirar direito. Aquela mulher tinha me arrebatado de um jeito que nunca tinha acontecido comigo antes e eu não sabia nada sobre ela só que não poderia deixa-la escapar.

-Uau, você é incrível – eu me abracei a ela querendo aproveitar um pouco mais de sua companhia – adorei estar com você.

-É... foi bom – ela ainda respirava com dificuldade e isso em fez sorrir.

-Parece impossível que alguém tão maravilhosa quanto você está sozinha em casa numa noite dessas.

-O que tem de especial nessa noite? – ela parecia ainda aérea me fazendo sorrir ainda mais.

-É dia dos namorados, deveria ter um cara sortudo levando você para jantar em um restaurante chique, te dando todo o romance que você merece, não aqui seduzindo o motoboy – ao que parece essas palavras a fizeram acordar e ela me empurrou se levantado.

-Acho melhor você ir embora agora.

-Mas... eu nem sei seu nome.

-Isso não importa muito – fui até ela e a puxei para os meus braços.

-Ah, importa sim. Não vou simplesmente dar as costas para a mulher mais linda que já conheci.

-Olha, eu não estou a fim de ter ninguém pegando no meu pé. Nós já transamos, nós dois nos satisfizemos e agora você já pode ir embora, por favor – ela soltou o braço para se afastar de mim, mas eu a segui empurrando seu corpo para a parede e segurei seus braços acima da cabeça prensando seu corpo entre o meu e a parede a fiz me encarar.

-Acredite em mim, o seu pé é a última coisa que eu quero pegar – soltei seus braços e desci minhas mãos para seus peitos – sem falar que ainda falta muito para que eu fique satisfeito.

-Nós já terminamos – ela falou com a voz mais alta querendo me assustar, me afastar e fugir do meu toque e eu sorri mostrando que eu não iria a lugar nenhum.

-Fizemos do seu jeito, apagamos o fogo que te consumia e agora, vamos fazer do meu – minha mão desceu por sua barriga e toquei seu clitóris com vigor fazendo ela fechar os olhos – ainda não acabei com você.

Beijei seus lábios e por mais que ela resistisse no começo, logo sua língua se envolvia com a minha e seu corpo respondia aos meus estímulos se esfregando em mim. Agarrado em sua bunda, me aventurei para dentro de sua casa a procura do quarto, querendo sua cama, uma vez que aquele sofá estava pequeno demais para todo o tesão que sentíamos.

Quando finalmente eu a tinha em sua cama, pude enfim desfrutar de seu corpo como tive vontade desde que a vi parada diante da porta. Deixei que meus lábios se demorassem longamente em cada centímetro da pele de seu pescoço e tracei sua clavícula com minha língua antes de dirigir beijos para aqueles peitos monumentais.

Toquei primeiramente com meus lábios e os deslizei por toda a pele macia ao redor de seus mamilos, deixando meu nariz se deliciar com o cheiro doce antes que minha boca pudesse prova-los e não pude conter um gemido quando eu finalmente o tinha em minha boca. O reconhecimento durou apenas um momento, uma vez que depois que provei de seu sabor tudo o que eu queria era mais e mais.

Minha boca estava faminta chupando um de seus peitos enquanto meus dedos beliscavam o mamilo do outro. Em baixo de mim, a doce mulher se remexia e se esfregava em meu corpo me deixando ainda mais aceso, fazendo meu pau duro doido para estar dentro dela outra vez.

Guiado pelo tesão e pelos gemidos cada vez mais altos e desesperados dela, continuei beijando seu corpo. Minha boca apenas encostava na pele suada de sua barriga até que cheguei a sua boceta. Fiz uma pausa, minha boca a centímetro do local que ambos ansiávamos por um toque e desejando aproveitar cada segundo, lentamente deixei com que minha língua tocasse o clitóris delicado.

Um momento depois, quando a linda mulher gemia tremendo de prazer agarrou meus cabelos puxando meu rosto para ainda mais perto de si, eu me esqueci da fragilidade e de qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o desejo que nos consumia eu segurei suas coxas com força antes de meter minha língua entre os grandes lábios de sua doce boceta.

Deixei com que meu desejo me guiasse bem como os gemidos, os puxões em meu cabelo enquanto alternava entre lambidas com minha língua rígida contra seu clitóris e investidas para dentro de sua boceta, provando seu sabor direto da fonte quando ela se derramou inteira para mim.

Fiz o caminho de volta para cima de seu corpo ainda distribuindo beijos desfrutando daquele orgasmo tanto quanto ela. Seu rosto ainda perdido em meio ao prazer era ainda mais lindo, me deixando ainda mais encantado e me fizeram pensar que eu viveria assim, dando prazer aquele corpo, disfrutando daquela mulher por muito, muito tempo.

Ela tremia em meus braços e eu beijei seus lábios fazendo com que ela sentisse seu próprio sabor e a forma com que ela me agarrava eu sabia que ela ainda me queria que tínhamos muito que gozar juntos nessa noite.

-Ainda quer que eu vá embora? – perguntei olhando para seus olhos queimando com o desejo querendo ouvir sua resposta. Ela não disse nada, e belisquei seus mamilos beijando seus gemidos esperando pelo que responderia.

-Eu... eu... – ela não conseguia falar e eu não parava de beijá-la. Enquanto minha mão foi para sua boceta novamente tocando seu clitóris e fazendo com que ela se remexesse em baixo de mim.

-A propósito, meu nome é Edward, sei que vai querer saber quando estiver gozando de novo para mim – me abaixei e beijei seus mamilos – o que eu devo gemer? Qual o seu nome?

-Isabella... Bella – ela gemeu me fazendo rir.

-Isabella – repeti olhando para seus olhos – minha Bella, eu vou te fazer gozar muito ainda esta noite, muito.

Sem esperar por qualquer resposta de sua parte, peguei a camisinha que estava a vista fui para cima dela, metendo meu pau com força. Uma de minhas mãos agarrou seu peito e a outra sua bunda enquanto meus quadris investiam nela, forte, fundo em busca de seu prazer, do nosso prazer.

Suas unhas feriam minha pele bem como seus gemidos altos feriram meus ouvidos e tudo isso só me fazia querer ainda mais dela, beijando cada lugar que meus lábios alcançavam, apalpando cada pedacinho de seu corpo gostoso sem parar de meter nela.

Como eu pedi, ela gozou gritando meu nome, me apertando contra ela, me beijando, me puxando para o seu corpo.

Nos deitamos bem juntos, um nos braços do outro e um imenso silencio entre nós. Bella não parecia mais querer que eu fosse embora e nem eu, não queria sair de seu lado. Há muito eu vinha pensando em encontrar alguém para estar comigo, mas jamais imaginei que a encontraria durante uma entrega e aqui estou eu.

Os últimos espasmos de nosso orgasmo já tinham se dissipado há algum tempo e eu passei a olhar para ela, seu belo rosto e no quanto eu o admirava.

-Não entendo como uma mulher tão maravilhosa estava sozinha no dia dos namorados – sussurrei acariciando seu rosto admirado com sua beleza – você é tão linda.

-Nunca te disseram que beleza não é tudo? – eu ri ao ver sua careta.

-Talvez o seu jeitinho difícil possa atrapalhar um pouco, mas eu sei que deve ter muitas qualidades para fazer alguém ficar – eu ri – só o que eu preciso é de um espaço para poder te conhecer melhor.

-Não sei se isso vai dar certo. Eu não tenho sangue de barata e não vou aguentar você entregando pizzas por ai e sendo seduzido por outras mulheres.

-Não sou assim tão fácil e além disso – olhei no relógio vendo que já era mais de três da manhã – nem sei mais se eu tenho um emprego.

-Isso não me garante nada. Você é um homem bonito e quem sabe por quanto tempo vai...

-Eu quero você, Bella. Só você. Não importa por quanto tempo, não importa mais nada enquanto eu ainda querer você – ela fez a mesma cara de desprezo de quando abriu a porta para mim no começo da noite e eu acariciei seu rosto.

-Vai... me deixa te levar para sair, me deixa conhecer você. Se a gente já se deu bem lá no sofá e aqui na cama não tem por que a gente não dar certo em todos os outros lugares.

-Não sei – ela não mais parecia mais arrogante e sim amedrontada – eu já fui muito magoada e não quero mais isso para a minha vida.

-Eu duvido que queira viver seduzindo todos os motoboys que aparecerem a sua porta – beijei seus lábios rapidamente antes de olhar para seus olhos – me deixa ser o único em sua vida, prometo que vou entregar a felicidade para você, sempre que me pedir, pelo tempo em que me quiser.

-Então... vai ser o _meu motoboy_? – dei o meu melhor sorriso torto ao assentir e ela sorriu se afastando em direção ao que eu imagino ser um banheiro – que bom porque tem algumas entregas que eu ainda quero que você faça para mim essa noite.

Eu ri enquanto ela se afastava e por um instante me permiti acreditar que no ano seguinte, eu não estaria mais fazendo entregas para pessoas solitárias no dia dos namorados.

* * *

Dedico essa one para todas que assim como eu passaram esse dia dos namorados lendo fanfic - rindo de nervoso. Não fiquem tristes, nosso Edward vai chegar mais dia menos dia.

E para aquelas que já encontraram seu Edward na vida, eu lhes desejo um feliz dia dos namorados!

Obrigada por lerem, deixem um comentário!

Mil beijos!


End file.
